Shattered Lives
by loyaltoloki
Summary: 10 years passed since the day Sienna escaped the hospital that changed her life. After meeting Jeff the Killer and Homicidal Liu, she embarks on an adventure that changes her life, but one Liu is kidnapped, she has to choose : Her or Liu. Who will it be ?
1. Prologue

A young girl, about the age of 9. She wore a gown, a operation gown. Her pale little thin legs dragged on the ground. Her arms being held up by two guards dressed in a mixture of green and black clothing,like the army. Her hair was cut short and staggered, her eyes were covered in purple bruises, her eyes dry and red looking towards the ground. She gave up the fight. The fight for her freedom, for her life. She entered a room where a bright light shone into her sore eyes. It looked like a theatre room. She was placed onto a operating bed. The doctor took her flimsy arm and turned it over to reveal several holes where she had been injected with anesthetic. The doctor squeezed her arm and injected the long needle into her arm. She did not even wince. The pain was so regular, the pain was immune to her. " Father... please...stop" she lets go from her lips. Even those words hurt her. " I have to do this. All the older trials failed. Except you". The father of the girl took the needle from her arm and put into a dish where it could be disposed of. The girl flattered her eyelids. Trying to stay awake. But her body gave up. The limbs and joints that kept her strong now flopped. She was long asleep.

" Now we can begin". The surgeon took the fresh, shining scalpel from the tray and cut into the girl, blood oozing out from her. He put his hands into the incision and remove an item, an organ, her heart. " Quickly now !". His fellow doctor injected her with a purple serum into the empty space where her heart was. Her heart rate did not go flat. But it continued to beep. Even though her heart was removed. She still lived. " it worked. This is a great success for science". The doctor got some surgical thread and sewed her woundu up. She soon awoke to this happening. The doctor finished the second after. The girl reaches out her hand and takes the scalpel and stabs the nearest doctor to her. She takes his gun from his pocket and shoots the other doctors around her so blood runs from their heads. The perfect head shot. She then turns around to point the gun towards her father. " you...you did this to me, made me into this monster. I hate you". She presses her finger down on the trigger and fires the gun, shooting her father in the heart.

She gets up and rips the canula from her arm and runs out. She soon finds herself apprehended by 4 soldiers. She runs along shooting at them where she runs out of the window, shattering the glass to land onto the grass below her. She grunts and pants and starts running into the woods. She hears men shouting and dogs barking from behind her. She looks behind then she finds herself coming to a halt because she falls into something. A boy, two boys. She gets up and holds to gun up to them. " please... you have to help me". She faints into one of the boy's arms. " Jeff, we can't leave her here". The young boy says. " Fine, Liu we need to run". The two boys run off with the girl in their arms. Running away from the army.


	2. Chapter 1 : Sienna

A young black covered figure layed down in the middle of the field. The atmosphere was silent. The wind was quiet, noiseless. The green grass that stood tall swayed lightly side to side slowly as others joined in. The big full moon, fully curved round shone brightly onto the dark fields, brightening the area up slightly. There were no clouds to cover up this great power. The shining stars glimmered tiny bits of light. The stars shone into the girl's deep sea blue eyes. Her black hood squished against the ground. Black wavy hair flowed out of the hood. The ends of her hair which used to be a pale yellow colour was now stained a Mahogany red colour. The hoodie zip was halfway down the dark jacket, revealing a black top that showed small parts of her pale coloured breasts. Her trousers, tightly packed into her thin legs. Her black leather boots which rose to just above her ankle never wanted to let go of her feet, they were stuck there.

This girl. She was different. Her red coloured ends of her hair were not a staining dye, but dried blood. When she would, she would paint the blonde hair with the bright red paste. It would dry, but lose brightness of the colour. In time, as she killed more, all of the ends of her hair became fully covered in the bright blood of her chosen victims. Her bright blue eyes that layed in her perfectly curved sockets rose up slowely, revealing a few tiny red lines that were veins. She looked up towards the glimmering stars that reflected into her eyes. She inhaled, a fresh full of air that expanded her lungs and she released a huge sigh from her parted pouted black lips that layed on her pale face. The girl raised her pale bony hand that laid in her black jacket pocket which had green electrical designing on it and rested it on the back of her head where she started to scratch in confusion and curiosity.

" why must the world be so complex. What purpose does humans serve ?" she asks herself. Her voice was deep but yet so filled with wonder and curious questions about the world spinning around her. " No, just think Sienna, remove the imbeciles from the world". She stays silent after that. She has no other words to speak of, no other questions or curiosities. She blinks her black eyelashes a few times, moving her eyelids down so the brightness of the moon is no longer there to beam the great power of light into her beautiful blue eyes. She opens them and she breathes in sharply and lifts up her right hand where a scar remained and placed it onto her chest where her heart would have been. Her heart was removed from her chest and yet she still lives. Her entire body is covered in black lines where she had been stitched up. She was just a child, age of 9 , she was experimented on by the army where they injected her with a serum. She became an assassin. She was experimented on so many times. Sienna takes these thoughts and squeezes her chest. She lets go and puts her hand back onto her stomach and she lays still.

" Hey", a figure approaches from the distant woods, his blue stripy like scarf flies within the silent wind, his bright sage green eyes fixes on nothing but Sienna who was calm laying in the field where parts of the grass rose above her body, protecting her in a way. His brown hair splitting down along his face. " Sienna, I was looking for you". He takes his knives out from his dark pockets and throws them onto the ground, to show her that he means no harm. He croutches down next to her and he lowers his back onto the ground, squishing the grass below him, he places both hands behind his back and relaxes, laying next to Sienna. " Liu, what are you doing here ?" she says still with the curiosity of the world in her voice. Liu releases a huge sigh. " Slenderman is moving again, and more to the point, he is after You" he says with sadness within his voice. " Hmph", she says with a slight humourous tone in her voice. " Let him come, he does not scare the likes of me, we need to move" she says with pride. Liu shifts his body towards hers and whispers into her cold red ears. " B...but what about...Us?". " We move and Travel. Come on, we need to move, we need to get to Jack, before he is found too" she says with urge in her voice.

She yawns slowly, revealing the inside of her mouth. She stretches her arms out from behind her head and she lifts up her top half of her body. She gets her left hand and rubs her right arm from where it had gone dumb. She lifted up one leg and hauled herself up with it. She put both arms behind her back and pulled down wards where she forces her spine to click and crack. She twisted her neck side to side so little cracks were released from her neck. She got both of her hands and interlocked both all fingers together and pushed them outwards so all of her fingers cracked one by one, after each other. " Come on Liu, we need to leave this peaceful place". She pats herself down to make sure her precious daggers which hold so many memories were in her pockets. Liu gets up from the hard ground and picks up his knives and puts them into his pockets. They both head away from the peaceful field where nothing was in their way, where they layed in peace into a dark, old, abandoned village where they went to a safe house, where they waited for Eyeless Jack to open the doors of the house.


	3. Chapter 2 : Games and Restarts

The two arrived at the house. Pearl gate manor it was called, or it was called. The House was deserted, empty. They approached the house with caution. " Shouldn't Jack be here ?" Liu asks cautiously. " He should be, either that or he's playing with us" Sienna says with a humourless chuckle in her voice. They both move closer to the house. They croutch down and crawl under the crooked gate, mud slithering onto their jackets. The gates were sharp, as sharp as daggers. The bottom of the gate caught the back of Sienna, piercing her fleshy skin. The blood from her back seeped through the thickness of her jacket, she didn't even wince in pain. She continued with her crawling. She looks up to the house which seemed to dawn closer to them as each step they took sent shivers down their cold spines. The broken cracked windows were covered in a black paper, they were blind and barred. The door of the house was designed with a spiral like cover. The bricks of the house were crumbling down from the walls. You could say that this house was decaying.

Sienna and Liu apprehended towards the decaying house. " Ladies first" Liu says sarcastically holding his hand out to the door. Sienna turns her head towards him and raises her thin dark brown eyebrow and tilted her head slightly with disapproval. " okay maybe not" Liu says disappointingly. Before he could reach the huge metallic knocker that rested on the spiraled door Sienna jumped towards the door. She raises her thin hand, her jacket rose up her arm revealing the healing holes that were once needles, she took her hand and placed it on the knocker where she curled up her hand and gripped and pulled the knocker back and slammed it on the door multiple times. No response. Liu lifts up his finger and taps Sienna on the shoulder " Why isn't Jack responding ?" Liu says with a slight shiver in his voice. Sienna turns her head to Liu and chuckles, " Why ?, You scared ?". Liu opens his mouth and gasps and chuckles, " Huh !? Me, scared ? Come on Sienna, you know i'm not scared". Sienna Lifts her leg up and forces her foot upon the door and kicks. No Success. She tries again, so she lifts her leg up again and kicks the door. No success again. Liu turns around and points towards an object. " Could this help ?". Sienna turns around, swishing her hair towards Liu. She sees that Liu had pointed towards a circular shaped log nearby. Sienna nods towards him. She goes towards him and helps him to pick up the log. Its strength and mass is so heavy. They both shuffle and struggle towards the door where they both lift the log above their heads so they are shadowed and they throw it towards the door so the door breaks into a slit. A triangle shaped hole was left for them to get in

Liu jumped through the hole and landed onto the cold, marble floor where he turned around and helped Sienna to get into the house. They both turn around to see that the house has been candle lit. The candle nearest to Sienna blew off it's heat towards her, the flame flickering, the wax flowing down the side of the circular side of the candle, solidifying halfway down itself. " urgh I hate candles" Sienna says with disgust in her voice. She pouts her black lips out and forces air upon the candle so it blows out the light. Liu looks up towards the broken twin stairway where he squinted to see if he could spot anything only to see a masked figure merging into the darkness of the house. " Sienna, Look " he points up to the stairwell where he once saw the figure, now disappeared. " I can't see anything" Sienna says slowly to him. But then she soon turned her head sharply and swiftly towards the stairwell where she heard a small longful chuckle echoed throughout the house. " he's playing with us" she says with a chuckle in her voice. Jack released a small chuckle before speaking " Shall we play a Game ?" he says chuckling. " did he just..." Liu says before being cut in by Sienna " Yes, he did, He wants he play, we'll play".

As soon as Jack heard these words, he jumped down from the Stairwell and landed onto the marble floor. He stood up tall infront of them and took off his mask and dropped it onto the floor. His face was pale. His eye were no longer present in his empty eye sockets. He had no eyes. From his jacket he pulled out two scalpels which were already covered in blood. He sticks out his tongue and licks the old blood from his scalpel. " Hm, you ready to play ?" Jack says slowly. " erm, Jack it's us. Its me, Sienna". He did not recognise this name. He thrusted forwards towards her and slashes her face, leaving a single line upon her face where blood started to drip downwards on her face. She put her hand upon her face and touched the wound. She lifted her hand away from her face to see the bright red paste. She stuck her tongue out and licked her own blood. She takes her daggers out from her pocket and stances towards him. She lunged forward towards him but unfortunally missed him. She lands on the floor where she turns around only to be caught by Jack. He pins her down with his legs and pulls out his scalpel. "oh dear, suck a pathetic fighter" he says saracstically within his voice. He slithers up her jacket and her t-shirt to reveal her pale coloured stomach. He places her scalpel onto her stomach and there he slithered the scalpel up and down her pale covered body to scare her. She whimpers for the first time in a long while.

" HEY !" a voice shouts out from behind him. " leave her alone". Jack turns around only to follow by Liu running towards him with his knives in his hands. Jack gets up and kicks him away from him and Sienna. Jack croutches back down slowely, down onto Sienna again and begins to make and incision on her stomach ready to cut into her fleshy skin. As he turns around to get a marker pen from his pocket he turns around and Sienna thrusts her head forwards, head butting him so he falls backwards. She leaps upwards and runs towards Liu to help him up. She looks down on Jack with disappointed eyes and Jack stuggles to get up. " Sienna..." he whispers quietly. Sienna had an idea in her head. She curled up her fist and punched him in the head where he knocked out quietly against the floor. Her idea that Cognitive Recalibration would recover Jack worked as he layed down on the floor quietly, waiting for his brain to recover.


	4. Chapter 3 : Memories

They just stood there, looking over the cold figure. Liu and Sienna looked down onto Jack where he layed silent. His brain was beginning to recalibrate. The sparks in his brain kicked in. A few small aching groans released from his body. " Ouuch !" he speaks from his mouth. Liu chuckled and shook his head " yep, thats our Jack back". Sienna sniggers and raises her and to her mouth and she opens up her black lips and says " so Jack, hows that for an experience" she says with a giggle in her voice. Jack raises his aching body to the air and sits up, folding his legs. " well, it's better than I thought it would be" he chuckles. Sienna walks up to the smaller figure and croutches herself down to Jack's height and looks into his empty sockets where his eyes would have been once. She speaks out slowely " Jack, what happened to you. You... nearly killed me and Liu" she says with a sadness in her voice. She places her pale cold hand onto Jack's leg. She looks to him and raises her eyebrows. He speaks out plainly and slowely. " well, I remember being in the house, I was walking around the house then, I heard a noise. I went to see what I was. Nothing was there. I walked away then, I don't know. I must of blanked out because all I remember after that was waking up, to you two laughing at me. I don't remember what happened to me". Sienna turns her head swiftly towards Liu. He shrugs his shoulders towards her.

Sienna looks plainly at Jack. " hm, whatever happened to you, we will find out. But for now we need to leave this place". Jack looks at Sienna and tilts his head. She speaks out to Jack with fear. " Slenderman knows where we are". Jack leaps up to his feet and stands still. " so we leave. Come on. Let's go". Jack strolls off ahead whistling whilst flipping his Scalpel into the air and catching them again. " are you okay" Liu says towards Sienna. " yes i'm fine. Just wondering what the future has in store for us" she says with wisdom in her voice. She and Liu walk off to catch up with Jack. They climb through the triangle shape which they had created earlier. They walk out of the house beyond the gates and down the darkened street where it was lit by a single electrical light which constantly flickered, eventually losing its light. Sienna and Liu strolled along the bumpy road where Jack stopped and held out his hand to the air. " what is it?" Sienna whispers to him. He turns around slowely, twisting him legs round towards the two of them. " look ahead". Sienna curves herself around Jack to see a lonely single figure. A girl. She was sitting there next to the old building which was a village hall, holding her arms to her face with her knees pulled up to her stomach.

Sienna hushed the two boys. " i'll deal with this. I doubt you two would make a good influence on her". She cautiously walks up to the weeping girl where she croutched down to her. " erm, hey, are you okay". The young girl looked up to Sienna with her grey coloued eyes, the area around her eyes was bright red from where she was rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a light gre like colour. The girl sniggered at Sienna and smiled, revealing her sharp like teeth. The girl raised her arms and pushed Sienna over onto the floor. The girl leaped onto Sienna where she hissed. Sienna pushed out a piercing scream from her parted black lips. Liu and Jack turned around and saw that Sienna was in danger. They both hastily ran towards her. Sienna raised her arm to punch the hissing girl only to reveal the holes in her arm and a number. The numer was " 2561", printed in a black fading ink. The girl looked down on Sienna and blinked a few times and she pushed herself backwards. " Sienna ?" the voice whispered out towards Sienna. Jack and Liu finally arrived. They pulled the girl backwards and pushed her onto the ground where they both raised their weapons towards the girl. She stood no chance.

Sienna gets up from the ground, limping. " WAIT" she shouts at the two boys. They both turned their heads over to her. Liu tilted his head slightly, Jack pushed his Scalpel even further into the Girl's throat where the blade began to pierce into the flesh so that single drops of blood would begin to run down her neck and onto her pure white t-shirt. " this girl, she recognises me" Sienna walks up to the girl with her limping leg where blood seeped through the thickness of the material. " Is it because of this" Sienna says revealing the number imprinted onto her pale arm. The girl says no words but nods her head vigerously. Sienna squats down to the girl. " where do you recognise this number from". The girl looks down to the ground with sad eyes, she pulls out a photo, a photo of her mother. " my mother..." she says slowely as her voice cracked up with sadness. Sienna takes her hand and places it on the Girl's leg. " what happened to your mother ?" Sienna asks the girl. This girl looked up to Sienna and looked into her blue eyes. " she... she was put in the same place where you were held. Everyone in that Asylum has that number imprinted on their arm" she says with sadness. Sienna looks down and blinks. " But that doesn't answer my question does it ?. How do you know me?" Sienna asks her impatiently. The girl looks up to Sienna. " it's obivous isn't it ?. You're the girl who was know for escaping that place. No-one ever escapes that place. You're Sienna Wiley. The Advanced Girl. The girl who killed her own father. The Assassin.". The girl places her hand onto Sienna's scar where her heart would have been. " The Girl With No Heart" she says slowely.

Sienna looks down with sadness and depression but then looks up to the girl with anger and rage. " what's your name" she asks with a stutter in her voice. " Axella Chandler" the girl says. " well Axella, I promise you this, we will find your mother, and get her out of that horrid place, I promise you". Axella looks up to Sienna with glee " if you do, I will be forever in your debt. I will join you". Sienna looks up to the girl and nods. " we journey to the Asylum then". Jack hastily looks towards Sienna " But...what about Slender..." Sienna immediately cuts in " Slenderman is not my priority. I know what men like them do to people like Us in that Asylum. We travel" she says with anger. Sienna gets up and puts her hand out towards Axella. Axella places her hand within Sienna's and grips on hard and lifts up as Sienna pulls her up. " well, welcome to the team I suppose. This is Jack and this is Liu" Sienna says gleefully pointing towards the two men who once held her down. Axella scowls at them before finding a soft spot in heart. She nods at the two boys. " let's go" Axella says to Sienna and the others. They all walk away from the village towards the Asylum to rescue Axella's mother. In the distance, as they walked ahead, a figure stands tall. His tenticles spread out. He speaks out slowely to himself. " Sooner or later, I will get that girl"...


	5. Chapter 4 : Hunger

They strode through the forest. Tired. Hungry. The woods seemed to creak onto them. Sienna looks up to the moon and to the stars. " surely the fates shall turn on us soon" she speaks out. Axella drags her feet along the wet mud " Sienna... I need to feed" she looks up to Sienna with her grey eyes. Liu turns his head towards Sienna and nods. Axella looks ahead into the slits between the trees to see a figure, a young girl. Jack places his white hand upon Axella's Shoulder " leave this one to me" he says with glee. Jack soon strides off ahead to kill this young girl. Axella sighs with passion. " oh... isn't he just amazing" she places her bony hand upon her hip and sighs even more. Liu looks towards Axella. " you...you like Jack !?" he blurts out. Axella shushs him " Don't say it too loud. He might hear",Sienna chuckles towards her. " it's not like any of us is going to say anything,if anything, he'll find out himself". Axella chuckles humourlessly. " fine. He's...just...perfect". Axella sighs as she looks into the woods.

The dark black figure approached the young girl. She was lost,scared. He approaches her silently. He pulls his shining scalpel out of his jacket pocket and with his spare hand he grips her shoulder, digging his fingers into her shoulder and with the other hand he forces his scalpel into her body. She screams piercingly. The young girl falls onto the forest floor, covering her body in leaves. She whimpers and shuffles backwards to try and escape from Jack. All plans fail her. " who...who are you ?" she stutters. Jack looks down on the girl. " We need to feed, you are our food" he says indimidating the girl. The girl shivers. " p...please don't do this to me" she girl says. Jack chuckles, he looks at his bloody scalpel and slithered it down his face where he looked at the blade and began to lick the fresh salty blood of the blade. He looked down on the scrawny figure. She has her hand upon her shoulder where the small blade had been implanted. The small pierce began to ooze out blood. She lifted her hand up from her shoulder and looked at it to see that her hand had been painted with the bright red paste. She groaned and moaned in agony. " Please, stop, let me go" she shouts with a screech in her voice.

Jack lifted up the weightless girl with his cold, death like hands and raised her to above his height where she began to look into his eye sockets where no eyes remained. " argh" the girl screams out, echoing the forest. He wrapped his cold hands around her warm fleshy neck were he began to squeeze and crush her bones like a snake round your neck, slowely tightening. He lifted her even higher towards the sky where the stars shone brightly and then he threw her back, her arms flailed aimlessly and she landed onto a hard tree. She looked up and hissed. Blood began to run down the back of her head slowely, staining her blonde covered head with a scarlett red. She raised her hand towards the back of her head where she rubbed and winced in pain. " please...stop" the girl spoke out breathlessly. Jack moved in closer to the girl. " stop babbling child". He goes around her to the back of her small body where he follows the trail of blood running down the back of her head. He bends down and he leans in closer to the fleshy wound that oozed blood and he began to lick up the pouring blood. The girl shivers and cringes. " please stop" she speaks out hissing in pain. " stop talking" Jack speaks out before going back to licking the blood from her head. " make me" she says bravely with no fear in her voice. Jack stands up and walks infront of her, looking down on the child. " ah child" he sighs. " it is difficult for dead men to speak" he speaks out leaning in closer to the girl. He croutches down. " good bye child. ". He takes his bloody scalpel and inserts it swiftly into the girl's heart. She releases a piercing scream followed by a sigh as her head tilts to the side and her eyes seemed plain.

Jack takes the girl by her little legs and drags her body back to the camp site where the others waited for his arrival. The body dragged on the ground, leaving a blood trail on the fallen leaves. He arrives at the camp site where the others waited. Sienna jumps to her feet with glee. " Move out of the way" she pushes Jack over onto the floor. She takes her dagger out of her pocket and places it into the girl and cuts open. Immediately after that she goes into her pocket and takes out several vials where she places them next to the open cut where the blood drained slowely into the vials and she swapped them round swiftly, filling up all the vials she had with blood. She then moved away from the dead body and stood up. " All yours" she says. Jack hastily moves over to the body to cut the body open in multiple places to reveal fresh red organs. He rips them out from the dead body and moves away as he starts eating the organs. He places the heart in his mouth and he bit in where a liquid bursted out of the organ. Liu stays where he is and doesn't eat. Axella gets her Scythe and places It in the body and cuts out some blood covered bones. There she started to knaw on the bones and crunch them up. Sienna looks at the feeding fgures. She takes one of the blood filled vials and opens it. She places the vial on her lips and tilts the vial back so the blood runs into her mouth and down her throat. She then puts the vial up against the body. She knew this would be useless. She places her mouth on the body and begins to drink the flowing blood so she is replenished.

Once she is finished with the body she stands up. She reached into her pocket where she took out a needle. A vial full of a clear like liquid, she places the needle into the vial and pushes back the handle to fill up the tube. She then pulls out her damaged arm and inserts the needle into her arm and pushes the tube downwards so the liquid is inserted into her body. She pulls the needle out vigerously and shivers and blinks a few time. Liu looks towards her and puts his hand on her shoulder " was that the morphine ?" he asks her. " that is the only thing keeping me alive, for now." she says plainly. " come on, we need to rest" Axella says yawning. " yes indeed. We need to rest" Liu says. The four figures lay down by the fire and close their eyes. Except for one. Sienna lays down, putting her arms behind her head and watches the fire released the embers that flow into the night time sky. She sighs as the fire burns slowely, giving off a huge amount of magnificent heat. " goodnight, Slenderman" she whispers to herself and she looks up into the trees. The turns over onto her side where she gripped onto her dagger which layed close to her stomach. Protecting her.


	6. Chapter 5 : Broken and Taken

The sunrise rose quickly. The sun spreading its beams through out the slits between the spaces of trees there were available. Sienna stood up and streached. " Come on guys, wake up, we're not that far from the asylum" she says kicking Jack's foot to wake him up. No success. She croutches down to where he was sleeping and lifted her hand up and placed it on his head, she lifted his head up and slammed it onto the ground, creating a conking kind of noise. "ARGH" Jack shouts out holding the back of his head. " what was that for !?" Jack shouts out to Sienna. She chuckles. " to wake you up" she says. The others woke themselves up. Axella jumps up with glee " we move on further". She strides off ahead. Jack walks up to Sienna and Liu. " what's the story with her then ?". Sienna turns her head sharply. " Well " she says. They all start walking along through the forest as Axella strides off ahead scouting the forest. " Her mother was in the military so she was raised in a military like family with her father as well. She never saw her father often, he was always on tour. The one day, her father never came home, he was MIA. Her mum sort of, you know, went off the rails a bit. So she got sent to the Asylum I was put in. Axella soon became very poor. She began to live on the street, begging for her upkeep." Sienna says sadfully. "Then she started to live on bones so yeah. Thats how she came how she did" Sienna finishes off with a sigh.

" Hey !" Axella shouts towards the three slow walkers. "we've arrived" she shouts. " huh !?" Jack says. All three members ran fast to catch up with Axella. Axella pointed out her bony finger and points towards the Asylum. " there it is". The asylum was tall, white marble building. There were many security guards protecting the perimeter of the building. Sienna looked down on the building. She saw one of the guards. She recognised him. She fells down to the floor and took hold o a tree trunk and panicked. She breathed heavily. Her pupils widened. Liu turned around and saw her on the floor. " SIENNA" he shouts at the very top of his voice. He jumps down onto the floor and takes hold of Sienna's hand and holds it tight. " a...are you okay, Sienna talk to me" he speaks to her carefully. Sienna takes her hand and lifts it up in the air. " I...i'm fine Liu" she speaks breathlessly towards him. Liu takes ahold of her arm and lifts her up from the ground. Axella looks at her with steady eyes. " are you sure you can do this ?" she asks Sienna. Sienna says no words but nods at Axella. " Im pretty sure she can do this, she was born ready" Jack blurts out. " Well then, lets go" Liu pulls her back " I don't think so, we need to come up with a plan of attack"

Sienna sits down onto the ground where she put her hand onto her face and taps her index finger onto her lip. Liu sits down on the ground with her " so what are you thinking" she looks up to Jack. " Jack, you need to take out the guards on the perimeter" Jack nods his head. " Axella, you will go to find your mother". Liu looks up to her " what about you". Sienna looks to him. " I have my own mission," Liu nods. " right lets set off, Liu I need you to stay round about here, to keep guard" Liu understands what he has to do.

Jack walks up to the front of the asylum with his hands in his pockets, the guard sees him and alerts the other guards. Jack pulls out his scalpels from his pockets and vigerously attacks the guards. He kicks the guard behind him and inserts the weapon into his forehead, making him bleed out. The next guard he attacks has a tazer on him. He kicks the tazer out of his hand and stabs his hand followed by slashing him in multiple places. The next two guards confront Jack. He swings his arms upwards, slashing their faces before swinging his arms downwards, slashing their faces downwards again. Their faces were split into two halves. Jack had defeated all the guards. He turns around and looks at Liu, Sienna and Axella and raises his hand to the air. A signal. " Right Axella, go, I am right behind you" Sienna and Axella run off into the Asylum. The halls were empty. The walls were grey covered in red writing. Words like " Help me" or " I want to die". Sienna and Axella walk carefully through the halls. Multiple screams were let loose from the remaining patients in the hospital. " This place is not good. I have a bad feeling" Sienna says carefully, trying not to be too loud. " Go, I will find my mother" Axella says. She holds up her Scythe and walks along the halls carefully until she reaches a room where a woman sat there cradling herself into a ball. Axella busts the door open. The woman looked up and tilted her head. " Axella, but you're dead" the woman speaks out slowely. Axella starts to cry. She takes hold of her mother's arm and takes her out of the room. But only to find herself apprehended by soldiers shooting at her. She runs, her mother, flopping her feet and she can't rememeber the last time she ran. " Mother, hold on" she shouts out. They see a window. Her mother grips onto her arm " No...DON'T" she shouts. Axella jumps out of the window and lands onto the grass, catching her mother. " Ah, SHIT" Axella shouts out as a piece of glass landed into her thigh.

Sienna walked along the halls where she once had been. She walks into the old theatre room to find it empty. The walls were cracked. The blood stained the walls from where shots had been fired at the old doctors. One wall stood out. It had a bullet hole in it followed by a splatter of blood. It was her father's blood. She searched the cupboards to find 5 test tubes full of a purple liquid. It was the serum they used on her as a child. The takes them all and puts them into her jacket. " HEY" a guard shouts out at her. " Ah Sienna, I remember you, Murderess". Sienna scowls at the guard she once knew and she takes her daggers out of her pockets and holds them and stances. The guard begins to shoot at Sienna. She dodges all bullets. She gets up and stabs the guard in the shoulder. He slaps her , forcing her into a wall. She gets up instantly. She grabs her other dagger and inserts into his leg. He pushes her onto the floor where it cracked. Her head began to bleed. But that didn't stop her. She tackled the guard and punched him many times. After she finished she grabbed her dagger and implaced it into his forehead. Making him bleed out. She spits out blood onto the body. " now you are at peace" she whispers. She pulls the dagger out of his head. She looks around and sees a rose in a flower pot. She breaks the pot and lays the flower onto the body. She runs out of the hosptial.

Sienna finally gets outside of the hospital and meets up with Jack and Axella. " Mission Acheived" Axella giggles. They all head back to the meeting point where Liu is. But to their dismay, Liu isn't there. " Where is Liu" Axella asks. Jack walks over to a tree where something is pinned up there. A drawing with writing. The drawing contains a body tied up to a tree about to be attack. The writing says " Either You or Him. Choose". The writing and drawing is in blood. Sienna's eyes widen. She snatches the drawing of out Jack's hand. She starts to cry. Tears streaming down her face. She falls to the floor and screams out painfully so it echoes in the forest. She tilts her head down towards the ground and curls up her fists. She whispers to herself. " He has Liu"...


	7. Chapter 6 : Romance and Horror

Sienna took ahold of her pale arm that was flopped onto the forest floor and she squeezed tightly. " I...i need to rescue him" she whispers to herself. Axella stumbles closer towards Sienna. " B...but you can't, that means giving your life to Slenderman" she says hastily. Sienna twists her body round to reveal her red face with the black tears running down her pale face. She sighs. " Slenderman's head would mean nothing to me if I were to lose Liu" she speaks out slowely and clearly. Sienna puts her hand on her knee and lifts herself up from the ground. She stands up tall, streaching her back up. " well, if you want to know the whereabouts of my brother, you nned to trust me" a figure speaks out from behind the group. His hair covered his pale, his grin revealed his white teeth. He chuckles. " Sienna, I can take you to Liu" Jeff speaks out slowely. Axella looks at Jeff and scowls at him. Axella always held a grudge against Jeff. " Down there" Jeff speaks out nodding his head at the trail of trees. " as you journey down there, there will be a trail of picture in blood. They will lead you to Liu". Jeff holds out his hand towards the trail. " Thank you...Jeff" she speaks out slowely as she lifts up her pale bony hand and places it on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff nods his head towards Sienna. " all of you, you may choose to come with me, or you can stay. I don't mind which" Sienna says walking off into the trail. Axella looks at Jack. Jack nods at her. They both go running off to catch up with Sienna.

Axella walks along the woods with Jack as they drag along behind Sienna who is storming ahead, looking for the blood pictures. " Why is she so determined ?" she whispers to Jack, leaning in closer to him. " well.. its obvious. Liu and her are...lovers". Axella's eyes widen and her mouth opens. " B..but I thought they were really good friends" she stutters. Jack looks towards her and tilts his head down just a fraction. " it was pretty obvious". Axella looks down. She has to think before she says anything. " w..well, do you have someone in your life?" she asks, carefully saying every word. Jack looks towards her. He scratches the back of his head, confused. " well.. no. not really. I never really focused on relationships. Its because no-one really... you know. Like me" he says. Axella blinks a few times before placing her hand on Jack's shoulder, turning him towards her. She placed both hands onto his shoulders and spoke to him sweetly. "i'm pretty sure you'll find someone...soon" she says smiling afterwards. She looks up to Jack with steady eyes. Her pale grey eyes looking into his empty eye sockets. Axella moves in closer towards Jack and she slowely tilts her head as it gets closer towards Jack. Jack starts to look down on Axella. She is very close to Jack's face. She takes her hand and takes places it onto his cheek where she pouted her lips and kissed Jack. He didn't know how to react, but only by kissing her back, passionately. She lets go and continues to walk into the forest, catching up with Sienna.

Axella runs up to Sienna, catching her breath. She places her hand onto Sienna shoulder and grips on hard. " hey, are you okay" Sienna turns around swiftly and sharply. " hm.. oh i'm fine. I'm just glad you came with me." Sienna says placing her hand onto Axella's shoulder. " Jack will be here in a minute, I think he's still getting over that kiss" Axella says chuckling slowely. Sienna's eyes look towards Axella. She smiles and laughs. " so you finally done it, did you?" Sienna says directly towards Axella. Axella has no words, she is to busy chuckling. She nods towards Sienna. " so,what's the story between you and Jeff, I saw you scowling at him earlier" Sienna says to her. Axella looks down. " Well, one time. When I was living on the streets, I was sitting there and I got attacked, by Jeff, he nearly killed me" she says sadly. " oh" Sienna says plainly. Before Sienna can speak again, she is interrupted by Jack running along to catch up with them. " so, we just decided to ditch me behind did we ?" he says sarcastically with a slight hint of seriousness in his tone. " i'm sorry Jack, me and Sienna were just talking" Axella says to him. Jack curves his body around the pair to see another drawing. " LOOK" he points out towards the tree where another drawing was pinned up. Sienna walks over to the tree and yanks the drawing off the pin. She looks at it. It says the same thing it did on the previous picture. She walks off ahead dropping the picture onto the forest floor.

She strides off ahead to the next tree where another drawing was pinned up to the tree. It was the same drawing. Again and agan. The next drawings on the tree seemed to remain with the same image, similar to the original drawing. Slenderman was teasing Sienna. " ARGH" says Sienna shouting out, scrunching the picture into a ball and chucking it into the forest and it swooshed ahead. She curles up her hand and punches the tree closest to her. The splinters from the tree stuck into her hand. She took her other hand and pulled them out. She looks up with her dry eyes to Jack. Jack nods at her. Axella looks up into the forest to see a circle of trees. " Guys" she says pointing at the circle of trees. " Why am I getting a bad feeling about that area over there" she says. Jack and Sienna turn their heads towards the Circle of Trees. Sienna looks towards Jack and raises her eyebrow. " I don't know Axella.". Sienna walks over to the entrance of the circle where one single image remained. It said " well done...fool" in blood and the image tied to the tree was swapped. It was no longer Liu tied up to the tree. It was Sienna.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Finale

She takes the paper and drops it onto the ground. She walks into the the circle. Jack and Axella waited outside of the circle. They waited on guard where all of a sudden, they find them selves being lifted up by multiple tenticles. Axella tries to scream but no success. Jack tries to reach for his scalpels. But no success either. Slenderman lifts them up and ties them to trees. Rope covering their mouths. They were tied next to each other in a single tree each. Axella slips her hand out of the rope and takes ahold of Jack's pale hand and holds on tight. Sienna turns back to see Jack and Axella not there. She looks ahead to see Liu tied to the tree. Blood running down his face, blood oozing out from his leg. " LIU" Sienna shouts out. She runs up to the tree where Liu was. She gets her dagger out and cuts the rope from his mouth. " Sienna,you shouldn't be here. He wants You" Sienna looks down. " I don't care. I came here for You" she says hastily. " you came here... for me" Liu says slowely, raising his eyebrows. Sienna looks into his green eyes. " of course I do.. I love you" she speaks out. She moves her head towards Liu's and she kisses him hastily and passionately.

She gasps. She body is being crushed. Her body is being wrapped by thick black tenticles and wrapped round ber bod tightly. Liu slips free of the rest of his bonds and he takes his knife and slices one of the tenticles that layed round her body. She coud not breathe. " Liu..." her body manages to break out. Liu takes his knives and starts slicing Slenderman's body. The slices of tenticles that got cut off from his body flopped onto the floor where a clear like liquid spilled out from it. "ARGH" Slenderman screams out from his mouth. He lets go from Sienna's body where she takes is a lungfull of air and begins to breathe normally. " Liu, i'll take care of this, get Jack and Axella". Liu nods and he runs off to find Jack and Axella.

Liu runs off into the forest. He stops and takes a breath. He jolts his head to see Axella and Jack tied up to two trees in the distance. He runs off into the woods, swinging his arms, dodging every tree that encountered him. " Axella, Jack !" he takes out his knife and cuts them loose. " About bloody time" Jack blurts out. Axella looks towards Liu " I'm glad you're okay but where the hell is Sienna" she asks. Liu looks down. " she's battling Slenderman". Jack looks towards Axella where her eyes widened. Jack, Liu and Axella run off into the woods to reunite with Sienna but then the find themselves apprehended by someone they did not expect. Jeff. " go, i'll deal with this" Axella blurts out. " " jack says before being interrupted "GO" Axella shouts. Jack and Liu nod at her. They both run off into the woods where they went to find Sienna. " Hm. Come to kill me again have we Jeff ?" Axella says to him sarcastically. " Hmph. Entertain me if you can" Jeff speaks out to her. She takes out her scythe and attempts to slash him but fails. She falls onto the floor where Jeff pushes her over and begins to kick vigerously. Blood flows out of her mouth. " HEY" Jack speaks out. He runs up to Jeff and Slashes his arm and his leg so blood spits out from both wounds. Jeff falls onto his good leg. Jack goes up to Jeff and punches him so he knocks out. Jack puts out his hand and helps Axella from the ground. " you..came back for me" Axella says with slight confusion. Jack chuckles at her. " well... I couldn't leave my girl behind could I " he says sweetly. Axella releases a little gasp and she raises her eyebrows. They both run off back to Liu where he waited for them. Leaving Jeff knocked out.

Sienna was battling Slenderman. She inserted her dagger within his shoulder so blood oozed out from his black suit. She kicked him harshly. He got his spare tenticle and tripped her up so her body fell to the forest floor, leaving a thumping echo within the woods. Liu, Axella and Jack finally arrive. They arrive to see her of the floor holding her head whilst Slenderman leans over her. " you know. You're a good warrior. That's why I want you" Sienna chuckles " nah, you're not my type" she lifts her leg up and kicks him in the stomach. She leaps up and stances. Jack, Liu and Axella come and stand with her, their weapons out ready to attack. Slenderman limps over. They all run over towards him and start attack. Each person slashing Slenderman with their own personalised weapon. Multiple slashes and swooshes echoed the woods. Blood splurting out onto the faces and bodies of the four attackers. They finished. The remains of Slenderman's body which was not much slumped onto the floor. His body layed there on the floor. Cut up in multiple places ready to come loose. Slenderman was no more. Sienna sighed with glee. " my friends. This is a victory. Our enemy is dead. We shall live in peace" she shouts out with a cry. She hold her weapon to the air and releases a victory cry. Axella walks over towards Jack and wraps her arms around him. " it's over, it's finally over" she whispers into Jack's ear. " my missions are complete". Sienna looks towards Liu who is just standing there, smiling at her. " can we finally have a proper kiss now" he says sarcastically. She walks over to him and kisses him, placing her arms around his neck, his hands fell down to her waist. They kissed passionately.

The two couples nodded at each other and walked off together. Walking into the woods as the sun rose up, shining beams through the forest, as if all the peace in the world had just been restored. They walked off, going to live their lives in peace. Forever.


End file.
